This invention relates to the now widely used circular flying disc, and in particular to a new and improved flying disc formed in a single molding operation and having superior performance characteristics.
The basic flying disc design is in the order of nine inches diameter, with a thin flat center section of substantially uniform thickness, and a thick substantially cylindrical rim. There is a small curved transition at the periphery of the center section where it joins the rim.
Previous attempts to refine and improve the flying disc have been concentrated in two main areas; ballistics and gimmicks. Although various claims have been made, little actual improvement in the aerodynamic properties of the flying disc has been achieved over the basic design.
The ballistics area has been generally more fruitful as far as improvement of performance is concerned. These improvements include heavier plastics with filler material, thinner profile, and smaller diameter. These changes do increase disc performance by improving the ballistic rather than true flight character of the disc.
The gimmick area is lead by the addition of flight rings but also includes such things as double flight plates, finger holds, holes and grooves to channel air flow, and various multiple piece designs. A considerable number of patents have issued in this area, but these variations do little if anything to improve disc performance.
Disc performance can be divided into three main areas: flight characteristic, ability to fly, and throwability. Flight characteristic is the flight path the disc takes when thrown correctly. A stable or nearly stable flight path is generally considered to be the most desirable, and the disc of the present invention retains this desirable characteristic. All of the best performing discs on the market today fly in an essentially stable configuration. Ability to fly includes lift, drag, and ballistic properties, and is judged in various wind conditions. To achieve flight under windy conditions previous designs have increased the ballistic efficiency of their disc. This has basically resulted in smaller and more dense flying discs which require more effort to throw and have more potential to injure both the thrower and anyone who might be hit with this missle. The new design of the present invention takes a different tack by increasing the actual flight efficiency by reducing drag, increasing the lifting area and redistributing mass toward the rim. This obviates the need for heavy mass while improving flight performance.
Throwability or ease of putting the disc into flight is another area where the design of the present invention provides an improvement. Generally the smaller diameter discs require a higher rate of spin to remain in stable flight. Smaller discs are easier to handle if not easier to throw correctly. Because these two factors conflict a compromise has been in existing designs. If ease of throwing is desired a larger diameter disc is utilized. If performance is desired a small diameter disc is chosen. The new design disclosed herein changes the mass distribution toward and into the rim thereby reducing the spin necessary to achieve a stable flight and making a small diameter disc just as easy to throw as a large diameter with no loss of performance. In addition, the triangular shape of the rim allows for easier gripping both for the novice and experienced player, and is an additional factor contributing to the throwability of the disc.
Previous disc designs have employed a generally uniform flight plate thickness and were only concerned with whether or not it would hold its shape while not adding too much weight to the disc. The new design has incorporated the flight plate into the aerodynamics and mass distribution effect of the disc. The flight plate is progressively thinner toward the center of the disc starting from the rim, and disc flexing increases as the thickness decreases for maximum flexing in the center of the disc.
The effect of this feature is threefold: (1) the thumb of the thrower is on top of the disc and can be pushed into the flight plate and around the back side of the rim for easier gripping, (2) the disc will be safer upon impact (as with a person) because the center section will buckle and absorb much of the impact energy, and (3) the center will tend to dome upward as it is thrown faster because of centrifugal force and air flow dynamics.
This last effect increases stability at high speeds. Discs generally tend to turn over when thrown faster, and the new design compensates by changing aerodynamic configuration as the speed at which it is thrown changes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flying disc formed in a single piece and closely resembling the basic flying disc and retaining the true flight capabilities of the basic disc, while providing aerodynamic shape and mass distribution of the disc.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved flying disc with high rim mass for more gyroscopic and stabilizing force, and providing the center of mass between the upper and lower planes of the disc for stable flight configuration in various wind conditions. A further object of the invention is to provide such a flying disc with a triangular rim configuration with an outward rounded corner providing lower aerodynamic resistance and smooth air flow. An additional object is to provide such a flying disc which achieves the desired performance characteristics without requiring high density plastic materials, and permitting the disc to be made of a relatively flexible plastic.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.